


Remember

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Romance, Soulmates, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: Crowley is the King of Hell in search of his missing Queen. Twenty-eight-years-ago, Raelynn was cursed by a powerful witch to be reborn on earth as a mortal. Thanks to the Winchesters, the witch is finally dead and Crowley's hunt for his missing mate can begin.REPOST FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own it. The CW and Erik Kripke does. I'm just playing with their toys in my demented little sandbox. I hope they don't mind sharing.

__

_“I will be glad and rejoice in your love, for you saw my affliction and knew the anguish of my soul.”_

**_\- Psalm 31:7_ **

“I will not ask you again... where is the Queen?” Crowley growled as the underling in front of him literally shaking with fear.

“After Dalia cursed her, Queen Raelynn was reborn on earth, shielded from discovery by Dalia's powers.”

Growing frustrated, the King of Hell sent the rather unhelpful demon slamming into the stone wall of the throne room. “I already knew all of that, you prat!” he screamed. “Where on earth?!”

“I... I... don't kno... know, si... sir.”

“Well, you better start thinking you, half-wit!”

Dalia, the mortal world's oldest living black witch, had met her end over a month earlier, dispatched by the Winchesters, and Crowley was still no closer to finding his Queen.

“I can only tell you what Dalia told me... and she was very cryptic, Your Highness.” The demon masquerading as a teenage skateboarder's voice was growing an octave higher with every word that he spoke.

“Speak, NOW!” Crowley's control was slipping and his eyes flashed red. He had gone for far too long without his mate.

“She said that by the blood of Raelynn's blood, she would be reborn. She also said that a demon being reborn on earth doesn't come without signs. Queen Raelynn was separated from her ustrina when she was reborn.”

A demon's ustrina was like an angel's grace. It was the source of their powers. This, Crowley could work with.

“There's more, sir, a date!” The skateboarder with the black eyes rushed to add.

“What date?” Crowley growled.

“December 14, 1989,”

That was all that Crowley needed to know. “MOTHER!” he hollered.

The door to the throne room opened and in stepped Rowena MacLeod... probably the only other witch with powers anything matching what Dalia's had been. “Yes, my boy?” she smiled and crossed her arms in front of herself.

“Take care of Dalia's little bitch, please,” he didn't spare the worthless waste of ustrina another glance.

“Yes, my boy,” Rowena grinned wickedly but her expression turned serious when she looked him in the eye. “Bring my daughter-in-law home, yeah?”

“Yes, Mother,” he nodded. He would bring his mate home... even if it meant asking the blasted Winchesters for help.

***

“Let me get this straight,” Dean Winchester smirked. “You misplaced the missus and now you want our help finding her?” Crowley wanted to torture the gleeful tone right out of the hunter's voice. “Why would we want to help you find the Queen of Mean anyway?” Dean scoffed and kicked his feet up onto the table.

“Because she's NOT the Queen of Mean, you fool! She's my Omega! The one who keeps me balanced!” Once more, Crowley's eyes glowed red and he couldn't control it.

Sam Winchester's eyes widened. Obviously, he knew the lore about mated demons.

“Dude, I don't like that look.” Dean shook his head.

“We have to help him,” Sam said firmly.

“Why? He's a complete dick!” Dean protested. “He's the King of Hell, remember?!”

“When a demon mates... it's for eternity,” Sam began to explain. “Mates are rare in Hell but when they occur, the bonds are impossible to break. On earth, they would be called soul mates. There is always a dominant, or Alpha, partner and a submissive, or Omega, partner. Once bonded the consequences of a pair being separated are... bad.”

That was putting it mildly, Crowley thought.

“Bad how?” Dean eyed his brother.

“Raelynn is probably either a very mentally unstable and/or depressed human and if Crowley doesn't get her back soon, his ustrina will literally explode.”

“Doesn't that mean bye-bye Crowley? That's a good thing, Sam.” Dean looked confused.

“No,” Sam shook his head. “It's not. A demon's ustrina is like an angel's grace... it's powerful. Crowley's ustrina is tied to Hell. If Crowley goes... so does Hell.”

“And everything above it... FREAKIN' WONDERFUL!” Dean kicked the table.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Crowley, tell us about Raelynn.”

For the first time in damn near thirty years, Crowley almost smiled as he thought of his Queen. “Raelynn was born in Belfast, Ireland in 1893. Her father worked at the Harland and Wolff Shipyard; helped to build the Titanic. Her name was Raelynn Corby back then, and she was a Catholic at the wrong time. Her father, Marcus, wanted to make a better life for his family away from the persecution of Irish Catholics by British Protestants. He bought steerage tickets on the Titanic. He took his wife, Brenda, and three youngest children with him on the ship. Raelynn stayed behind because they couldn't afford another ticket. Marcus was going to save up money and send for her once they family arrived in New York City. She was going to work as a nanny while she waited. The ruddy ship sank on her nineteenth birthday,” Crowley laughed bitterly. “I had... associates in the Belfast area after the sinking looking for weak souls. I was pointed in Raelynn's direction. The moment I met her I knew that she was my Omega. Instead of offering her a deal, I made her my Queen.”

“And you pissed off Dalia how?” Dean questioned.

“Made a deal with her lover... he wanted to escape her. I made it happen and she went after my mate in retaliation,” Crowley explained.


	2. Chapter 2

“Auntie Rae-Rae, have you seen my shoes?”

Raelynn rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse off of her dresser and made her way down the stairs. “Justin, ask your mom, sweetpea, I'm late for work!” she called back.

“You're helpful as always, Rae!” she heard her older sister call from somewhere in the house. “Thanks for nothing."

Once again, Raelynn was reminded why she hated her life. She had moved home a few years earlier to help her father out financially after her mother's death... and she had regretted it ever since. Her older sister, Judy, lived at home with her five-year-old son. Little Justin was the only one who was ever really nice to her and she was the only adult in the house working. Raelynn worked over forty hours a week at a local grocery store while her father and sister lived off of welfare benefits. Her life was hell.

***

“I think I found her.” Dean woke Sam up from the nap he had been taking on the couch.

“Raelynn?” Sam asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Yep.” Dean nodded, grabbing a stack of computer printouts. “CROWLEY! GET YOUR DEMONIC ASS UP HERE!” he hollered in the general direction of the ground.

Crowley appeared in the middle of the bunker. “This better be good boys.”

Dean continued speaking to Sam as though he hadn't just summoned the demon. “Remember how when Anna fell from heaven, a meteor was recorded?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded.

“What if the same thing happens to demons who are born on earth but in reverse?”

“Alright, squirrel, I'm in no state to be confused.” Crowley rubbed his temples.

“You said that demon gave the date, December 14, 1989?” He thrust a handful of papers into Crowley's hands. “On December 14, 1989, Mount Redoubt erupted in Alaska. The eruption started at exactly 6 PM.”

“Okay..?” Crowley raised an eyebrow.

Dean held up one finger. “There was only one child born on December 14, 1989, at exactly 6 PM in Alaska. Her name is Raelynn Wagner and she was born and lives in Port Alsworth, Alaska... twenty miles from Mount Redoubt. But wait, it gets better.” He clapped his hands together. “Her great-great granddaddy was the cousin of Marcus Corby. Blood of Raelynn's blood. Same name, same bloodline.”

This time, Crowley did smile. He had found his queen.


	3. Chapter 3

“Crowley, you can't just pop into this girl's life and tell her that she's a demon,” Sam protested.

“Let alone the Queen of Hell,” Dean added. “It would be very traumatizing to find out that you're married to... you.”

“And why not, Moose?” He ignored Dean altogether. “That pathetic low-class life she's leading isn't a life! I took her out of that once before!” As his anger intensified, the lights in the bunker began to flash on and off.

“A friend of ours, Anna, was a fallen angel that was reborn on earth,” Sam explained. “When she started to remember her life as an angel... it was intense. She ended up in a mental hospital. Do you want that for Raelynn?”

“Of course not, you clown!” Crowley growled.

“Is there any way to put her demon soul thingy –”

“Ustrina,” Crowley and Sam said at the same time.

“Yeah, that thing,” Dean snapped his fingers. “Is there any way to, I don't know, shove it back in without her knowing? I mean, when Anna got her grace back, all her Touched By An Angel memories came back. Shouldn't the same thing happen to Raelynn?”

“She'd have to let me close enough but it's possible,” Crowley nodded.

“Well, we know the eruption on Mount Redoubt starting at the exact moment of her birth isn't a coincidence. Her ustrina has to be somewhere on the mountain. We'll find it while you befriend her.” Sam made everything sound so simple.

“Dude, I don't want to go to Alaska,” Dean whined.

“If she's anything like she was when we first met, befriending her won't prove easy.” Crowley chuckled.

_**APRIL 16, 1912** _

_**BELFAST, IRELAND** _

_**THE CORBY HOUSE** _

_He heard the teenager's quiet sobs before he ever saw her. Seated on a wooden swing in the back garden of her family's modest home._

“ _Are you alright, my dear?” he asked, startling her._

“ _Who are you?” She didn't bother with pleasantries._

“ _I was a friend of your father's,” Crowley lied smoothly._

“ _My father was a shipbuilder. He didn't have any posh friends.” The girl eyed his nice suit in suspicion._

“ _You'd be surprised.” Crowley was taken aback by how intelligent the girl was. You didn't find that often in young women of her station. “You must be Raelynn. Your father told me so much about you.”_

_Blue eyes met his and she glared at him. The force of her glare combined with her scarlet-red hair made her look as though she was about to burst into flames at any moment._

“ _And you must be Crowley,” she spat out. “Father Jones told me ALL about you.”_

Dean laughed, “I like this chick. She sounds spunky.”

“Back off, Squirrel,” Crowley hissed.

This time, when the electricity in the bunker surged, the lightbulb in the lamp over the table exploded, raining down glass on all three of them.

“Okie-dokie.” Dean brushed glass off of his broad shoulders. “Either Crowley really loves this woman... or we really need to get an electrician out here.”


	4. Chapter 4

_*** She tossed and turned, twisting the black satin sheets into knots worthy of a sailor as she cried out fitfully in her sleep._

“ _It's alright, my little lamb.” She was gathered up in strong arms and a cool hand was stroking her cheek. “I'm here.”_

_Opening her eyes, Raelynn found herself looking into the red eyes of her mate... he only ever let her see their true color._

“ _Where were you?” she asked in a pitiful little voice. Normally, she hated to sound or appear weak but with him, it was okay to show her softer side. He was her alpha, her husband, her king. He was the ONLY one who got to see her weak side._

“ _I had some business on the surface.” He pulled her to lay down beside him and wrapped her tightly in his arms. “Same dream as always?” he asked gently._

“ _I'm watching the ship sink and I can see them standing on deck as she goes under. I want to help them but I can't.” She let a few tears escape as she curled into his chest. “I always have that dream when I go to bed without you.”_

“ _I'm sorry, love,” He said as he kissed the top of her head. “I'll try not to make this a habit.”_

“ _Will you make me forget, my alpha?” Raelynn mumbled into his chest._

_She didn't see the wolfish grin that came over his face as he rolled to lay on top of her. “Always, my omega,” he whispered right before his lips came down on hers. ***_

  
  


Raelynn sat up in bed with a start. “What the hell was that?” she mumbled to herself as she tried to get her breathing under control. She'd had dirty dreams before but those had all been about celebrity crushes – Prince Harry, JC Chasez, Gerard Butler. These were men that she recognized and saw regularly on the news and internet. The sexy British man in her dreams was a complete stranger to her. Why did her dream-self call him her 'alpha'? And what was with the red eyes and the cold touch?

When she reached over and turned on the bedside lamp, her eyes fell on the Supernatural book that sat on her nightstand. It was the one where Bela hands off the colt to a demon named Crowley. Everything suddenly clicked in her mind. She had been reading the book before she went to sleep. Crowley was described as having a British accent. Just freakin' wonderful. She was so lonely that she was having naughty dreams about a fictional crossroads demon. “Thank you, Carver Edlund,” she muttered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the week before the 4th of July and the store was packed. Thomas Trading Post was the only grocery store in fifty miles. People were stocking up for their holiday barbecues. They were even buying those dinky boxed 'fireworks' sets. The ones that sent sparks five feet in the air and gave off whistles that made anyone in a one-mile radius deaf for the next two days. Raelynn didn't see the point. It was summer in Alaska. The sun wouldn't be setting until almost midnight. She preferred to enjoy the rare few hours of darkness they got every day. It seemed counterproductive to spend the night lighting up the heavens with cheap explosives... America's birthday or not.

Raelynn had been on the register all morning and afternoon. She was dead on her feet and the faces of her customers all started to blur together she had checked out so many. That is until she encountered a face that she had only ever seen in her dreams before.

_*****_

_The first time that Raelynn realized she truly loved her husband had been on the first anniversary of the sinking. At her request, he had accompanied her to the surface, to her childhood home._

_A somber parade was winding through the streets of Belfast in front of her family home. An event to commemorate the one year anniversary of the tragedy while at the same time turning the public's attention away from the political for home rule in Ireland._

_Raelynn watched that parade out of the sitting room window, hidden behind her ma's favorite white lace curtains._

_“Are you alright, lamb?” Crowley came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist._

_There were no sexual overtones to his touch. Her husband was simply offering comfort. Crowley always seemed to know just what she needed no matter what it was – comfort, a cuddle, sex – and he went out of his way to make sure she was loved and cared for._

_“I love you, my Alpha.” She turned her head to look at him. A purple smoke filled her pupils for a brief second as she finally, fully, accepted the bond that existed between their two souls._

_“That's very good to hear, my little Omega.” He dropped a kiss to the top of her head and tightened his arms around her. “Because I love you too.”_

_*****_

She must have been silent too long because the customer felt compelled to ask, “are you alright, love?”

Holy crap, Batman, he was British!

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Raelynn forced a smile onto her face and rang up his cup of coffee.

Nothing weird was going on, she told herself. This probably wasn't the first time that she had come across this customer... and she HAD been reading a LOT of Supernatural books lately. Her mind had probably heard this guy's accent and subconsciously cast him in the role of Crowley in her head. No big deal, nothing strange to see here.


	6. Chapter 6

“Lamb, why are you always so nervous when I come through your queue?”

Raelynn was startled. She hadn't been aware that her now almost daily customer could tell how uncomfortable he made her.

_*****_

“ _I've told you before, Crowley, I'm not interested in anything you have to say.” Raelynn huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was seated at the dinner table in the dilapidated kitchen of her cottage. “Father Jones has warned me of making deals with you.”_

“ _What if I could promise you a life without loneliness, without poverty? What if I could promise you an eternal life? One with a man who tends to your every whim and desire? What if I could promise you a life where you, an Irish Catholic,” he seemed to spit out that word 'Catholic' like it was dirty, “could have power and influence?”_

“ _And you'd want what in return? Me soul?” She uncrossed her arms and leaned forward a little._

“ _In a way.” Crowley waved his hand and a ruby and black gold ring appeared directly in the center of the table._

_Raelynn just eyed it suspiciously._

“ _I'm not asking you to sell me your soul, lamb.” Crowley shook his head slowly. “I'm asking you to bind it to mine. Become the Queen of Hell. Be my wife.” It wasn't a question._

_*****_

“You're always here so early,” Raelynn gave a fake chuckle. She couldn't very well tell him that, for the past almost three weeks, she had been dreaming of being his wife and ruling Hell at his side now could she? “I'm so sorry. Are you new to town?”

The handsome older man nodded. “Yes, love, I am,” he gave her a charming smile. “I'm a businessman, looking to get back something that belongs to me.”

_*****_

_“Crowley,” Raelynn spoke up. She was curled up on his chest in their bed._

_“Yes, my love?” Crowley carded his fingers through her hair._

_“Why haven't you taken your... rights as me husband?” she asked timidly. They had been married nearly a month and he had not once pushed for anything beyond kisses and holding her in his arms while they slept._

_“Because you weren't ready yet, my little omega.” Crowley dropped a kiss to the top of her head._

_“Omega?” She sat up to look into his eyes. “Why do you keep calling me that?”_

_Crowley sat up and cupped her cheek in his hand, “Because you're my mate, Raelynn. The one woman who was meant just for me. The omega to my alpha. The woman my heart and soul is bound to for eternity.”_

_*****_

Raelynn shook her head to clear it of memories of her dream and gave the man a polite smile. “Well, welcome to Port Alsworth, Mr...?”

“Crowley,” he smirked. “John Crowley.”

Okay. Now THAT was creepy.

“Raelynn Wagner,” she replied weakly as she handed him his change.


	7. Chapter 7

“You know, pet, you shouldn't be here all on your own so late,” Crowley gently chided as Raelynn rang up his third cup of coffee that day. He wished the Winchester idiots would locate her ustrana soon. He was really growing to dislike coffee. “It's almost eleven. A beautiful young woman such as yourself shouldn't be working alone.”

Raelynn chuckled. “This is Alaska, Mr. Crowley. It's not like it will be getting dark out anytime soon. Besides, I'm not alone, you're here. With all this coffee you drink, do you ever sleep?”

Crowley wanted to bitterly laugh. He hadn't had a full night's rest since she’d been missing from his bed. He wanted to laugh but he didn't... if he wasn't mistaken, his Queen was flirting with him. “Maybe I just keep coming round because I want to see you, pet?”

“Maybe I'm off in ten minutes and I'll let you give me a ride home,” she gave him that playful smirk that he had always adored.

_*****_

_Crowley walked into the sitting room and stopped dead in his tracks when he laid eyes on the two women in his life. His mother was sitting on the divan in front of the fire, looking like the cat that got the canary. Raelynn was in his favorite armchair and the smirk on his mate's pretty face let him know that she was up to no good. “What have you two done now?” he asked suspiciously._

_His mother had always seemed to dislike, well, pretty much everyone, but she had taken a shine to Raelynn the moment he brought her home._

_“Your ma made a deal with Sam Giancana in Chicago to sway the American presidential vote. I made a similar deal with the governor of West Virginia. JFK is president!” His wife and Omega clapped their hands gleefully._

_“You and your Irish Catholic pride,” Crowley said as he walked to the armchair. Raelynn immediately got to her feet so he could sit down before claiming her regular spot on his lap. “You are aware you're the Queen of Hell, right pet?”_

_Raelynn leaned down for a quick kiss. “Once an Irish Catholic lass, always an Irish Catholic lass.”_

_*****_

Crowley remembered how devastated his Queen had been at JFK's assassination. She had sent out one of her favorite demons to possess Jack Ruby and end Lee Harvey Oswald's life. She had spent a good decade personally overseeing the man's eternal torment before her anger was finally sated.

“I'd love to give you a ride home, pet,” he smiled at his unknowing mate. “I'll wait outside while you close up.”

Once in the parking lot, Crowley placed a call to Sam. “How close are you to finding it?” he demanded as the parking lot light exploded next to him. He needed to be with his mate. He was losing control of his powers more and more lately.

“It's a big mountain but we might have a lead...”


	8. Chapter 8

“You live on the wrong side of town, pet,” Crowley observed as he pulled Raelynn's street. He detested driving but he couldn't pull out his bag of tricks in front of his clueless omega.

“Can't really change it,” Raelynn chuckled bitterly.

Raelynn's current circumstances were reminiscent of her previous life. Crowley's queen was once again trapped in a life from which she had no hope of escape. The only things that had changed were the country, year, and his bride had lost her pretty little Irish accent.

When Raelynn directed him to her house, Crowley parked on the street in front. He examined the ramshackle dwelling in disgust. “Are you expected home at a particular time, pet?” He stopped her as she was about to exit the sleek, black, BMW.

“No,” Raelynn replied, letting down her hair from its clip. “The only time my dad and sister even remember I live there is when they need something from me.” She didn't speak bitterly or with any trace of sadness in her voice. She spoke like being neglected by her family was something that was normal. Crowley decided then and there that somebody was going to pay dearly for the discomfort his queen had experienced in her current lifetime. 

“Would you like to have a drink with me, pet?”

“There aren't any bars around here, John,” Raelynn chuckled. “This is Alaska, not New York.”

“I prefer Crowley, love,” he gently corrected. “And I know there aren't any bars but the cottage I'm staying at has a fully stocked bar.”

Raelynn gave him a playful smile and nodded. “As long as you have Irish whiskey, I'm game.”

Of course, he had Irish whiskey. It seemed his wife's tastes hadn't changed all that much.

  
*****  
 _Crowley arri_ v _ed in his living room to find Raelynn seated, cross-legged on the floor in front of the fireplace with an ancient leather-bound book open in her lap. In one hand she held a tumbler of amber liquid and a bottle of Bushmill's Irish Whiskey sat on the floor beside her._

_“What's that you're reading, love,” he asked as he shed his suit jacket._

_“It's a journal written by a demon in the 12th century. She was part of a mated pair and she recorded all that she knew about mated demons.” Raelynn explained before taking a large sip from her glass._

_“Where did you get that,” he asked as he rolled up his sleeves._

_“Your ma found it in the library,” her voice was soft and calm but Crowley still knew by the morose look on her face that she was upset._

_“What's troubling you, omega?” He took a seat beside her on the ground._

_“This demon wrote that mated pairs are the only demons who can birth new demons naturally. That's why alphas and omegas are so sexually drawn to one another. All common demons are betas and the descendants of mated pairs. We've been together for thirty-seven years, Crowley. Why have I never become pregnant?”_

_Crowley sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Because I'm rotten as a father.”_

  
*****  
Crowley shook his head to clear it as he pulled back onto the road. He didn't want to think of the row they had had when he admitted to keeping his omega barren with a spell.


	9. Chapter 9

Raelynn hadn't said much on the ride to the posh but isolated cabin that sat right at the base of the very mountain that the idiot Winchesters were searching.

"Are you alright, pet," Crowley asked as he killed the car's engine outside the cabin.

"Can I show you something and you not think I'm crazy?" Emerald eyes turned to look at him.

"Of course," Crowley nodded. He had spent the better part of a century listening to pretty much every thought that had popped into his omega's head, insane, funny, and everything else that came in between. "But why don't we go inside first?"

It was still pretty light outside despite the late hour but Crowley's cabin came equipped with blackout curtains. When closed, he could light a fire in the fireplace as well as the many red apple candles scattered about the room and give the illusion that the sun was down. Crowley had no idea how Raelynn managed to live in a place where the sun stayed up for almost three months straight every year. She was the Queen of Hell, and like him, a creature of the night by nature. His omega rarely traveled to the surface when the sun was up.

"What is it that you wanted to show me, pet?" Crowley handed her a tumbler of whiskey and took a seat beside her on the brown leather couch.

Raelynn reached into the messenger bag that she had brought inside with her and pulled out a worn out paperback book. 'Time is on my Side" by Carver Edlund. Crowley wanted to laugh when he saw the cover but he controlled himself. "You make me so jumpy because you remind me of a character named Crowley in this book series. He's the King of Hell."

And you're the Queen of Hell! He wanted to scream but instead, he thought quick on his feet. "I probably remind you of the character in those books because he's, loosely, based on me." Not technically a lie. "I'm business acquaintances with the man who uses Carver Edlund as a pen name."

"Oh," Raelynn looked surprised and smiled a little. "That makes it way less creepy." She laughed. "What's Carver Edlund's real name anyway?"

Crowley took a sip of his drink before twisting the truth just a little bit more. "He's a public figure in his line of work so he likes the anonymity. You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway." That was for damn sure.

"You said that you're in town on business, what is it that you do exactly?" Raelynn changed the subject.

"Sales and acquisitions." Crowley was 100% honest and 1000% vague at the same time. "A very important asset got away from me and I'm in town in hopes of getting it back."

Raelynn tucked some of her red hair behind her ear. "How long are you in town for?"

She was fishing and it was both adorable and familiar at the same time. "As long as it takes," he vowed but she didn't know it. "Why do you ask, pet, going to miss me when I'm gone?" He leaned forward and set his crystal tumbler on the cherry wood coffee table. He was teasing her, trying to see if he could still get her worked up the way that he used to.

Raelynn set her glass beside his and looked at him with a mischievous smirk on her face. "Maybe I will, so what?"

Two could play at this game. "Maybe I'll kiss you," he leaned closer.

Raelynn moved even closer until they were almost nose to nose and he could smell the whiskey on her warm breath. "Maybe I'll let you."

His resolve crumbled and he closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. The moment their lips met a calmness like he hadn't known in nearly three decades washed over Crowley. When his cell phone started ringing in his pocket, he wanted to kill whoever was on the other end of the line.

Breaking away from Raelynn, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at the display. "What do you want, squirrel," he answered in irritation.

"Houston, we have a problem."


	10. Chapter 10

“What kind of problem,” Crowley hissed, pulling away from Raelynn entirely and getting to his feet. He walked down the hall and into the cabin's only bedroom so that his unknowing omega wouldn't over his conversation.

“Well, we found it...but we can't bring it to you. We can't even get within five feet of the damn thing,” Dean explained. In the background, Crowley heard Sam swearing. “I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM IT, YA DUMBASS,” Dean called out to his brother. If Crowley had been mortal he would have had a broken eardrum. “Anyway, you're gonna have to bring wifey to her demon-soul thingy because it sure as hell, no pun intended, coming to her.”

Crowley rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration. “For the last time, you dumb ox, it's called a ustrina. Where the bleeding hell is it?”

“Close to the summit, at the bottom of a small hot spring...that's boiling. The steam alone is so hit that it'd probably kill you before you could reach the water.”

“I'll figure it out,” Crowley snapped, hanging up the phone and tossing it on top of the polished wooden dresser with more force than was really necessary. He took a moment to compose himself before venturing back out to the cabin's main room. 

“Is everything alright,” Raelynn asked in concern upon his return.

“Just a little problem with an acquisition,” he replied smoothly as he retook his seat beside her. “Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and was immensely pleased when Raelynn cuddled into his side. After nearly thirty years Crowley was willing to accept all the contact and affection his wife was willing to offer. 

“I should probably be heading home,” Raelynn leaned her head back against his arm and looked up at him. 

“Do you work tomorrow, love?” He couldn't resist turning his head and nuzzling her cheek with his nose. She smelled of apples, her favorite scent, and the whiskey that was now sitting forgotten on the coffee table.

“Nope, I have a rare two days off.” Raelynn surprised him when she caught his lips in a soft, sweet kiss. “Why?”

“I was hoping that you wouldn't object to spending the night here with me.” He was pressing his luck and he knew it. “Unless you're needed at home, of course.”

Raelynn laughed. “My dad and sister probably don't even know that I'm missing.”

“So you'll stay?”

“You know that even if I do stay that I'm not having sex with you...right?” She gave him a bit of side eye.

“Wasn't asking you to, pet.” If there's one thing Raelynn wasn't, it was easy. She may have been the Queen of Hell but he was the only man that she had ever been with in her previous life. He hoped that proved to remain true now. The thought of his omega with another man was enough to make him homicidal. “I was just hoping for the pleasure of your company in my bed and then maybe tomorrow you'll allow me to take you out on a proper date.”

Raelynn smiled. “I'd like that.” Almost as soon as the words left her mouth so did a yawn. 

Crowley chuckled huskily before kissing her cheek. “Alright, love, it's bedtime for you


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Cutters or recovering cutters SHOULD NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. It can serve as a trigger. I'm eleven years in recovery from cutting...this chapter was still a bitch to write for me. Please, don't trigger yourself if you don't think you can handle it. I don't want to be the reason you hurt yourself, that would absolutely break my heart. Read with discretion. I won't be upset if you skip this chapter. The well-being of my readers is much more important to me than upvotes/kudos.

Raelynn grew a bit agitated once they had retired to the bedroom. She had refused to change out of her long-sleeved t-short until had offered her one of black silk sleep shirts with equally long sleeves. Moose's words about her probably being a very unstable human rang through his head.

Once Raelynn had exited the bathroom, Crowley silently walked to her and wrapped one arm around her waist. He used his other to bring his hand up and lightly pull the left sleeve of her nightshirt up. Raelynn refused to lift her arm up for his inspection but he saw them nonetheless. In an almost perfect row on her inner wrists were cuts, scratches, and thin white scars. While some of the wounds were long healed others were fresh, no older than maybe a day or two. “My sweet omega, what have you done to yourself?”

Raelynn yanked herself out of his arms, “Try living my life sometime before you judge me,” she hissed. “And what the hell did you just call me? What's an omega...and why do I keep hearing that fucking title...even in my God damned dreams?!” Her hand cradled her injured wrist and she refused to meet his gaze.

“I wasn't judging you, sweetheart,” he took a cautious step towards her. He couldn't allow her to keep harming herself. Maybe if she knew the truth, she'd know that whatever pain she was feeling was soon to be nothing more than a bad memory. He let his eyes flash to their demonic shade of red. “I called you omega because that's exactly what you are, my love. You're my mate, my wife. You have been since the spring of 1912. Your book isn't exactly a work of complete fiction, my darling.”

Raelynn gasped, pulling back and away from him in complete terror. Her foot caught on one of her discarded shoes and she went tumbling backward, her head smacking against the corner of the wooden nightstand, knocking her out cold.

“Bloody hell,” Crowley hissed. He checked to make sure his omega was still alive before picking her up and gently depositing her onto the bed. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. 

“Winchester Demonic Bounty Hunting Service. You lose your wife, we don't give you the knife.” Of course, that would be the way the complete dunderhead answered the phone.

“Dean, I need you to grab Big Bird and meet me at the cottage. Raelynn's injured.”

To the Winchesters credit, the boys were at the cottage within thirty minutes, Crowley's angel nemesis included. 

“Okay, so first you lose her and now you break her?” Dean raised an eyebrow once Crowley had explained what had happened and Castiel had gone to heal Raelynn's injuries.

“Why would you tell her the truth,” Sam asked. “You had to know showing her your eyes would freak her out.”

Crowley sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “She's hurting herself, Moose.”

“What do you mean?” Dean had suddenly seemed to remember that he was an adult and was being serious for once. 

“I believe the correct term is cutter.” Castiel reappeared in the room. “Raelynn had injuries on her left arm in various stages of healing. I took care of those too.”

Crowley nodded his thanks because he couldn't verbalize it. He was still the King of Hell after all. “Is she alright?”

“She woke up when I healed her head wound,” Castiel responded. “When I told her who I was she started panicking worse than she already was. I sent her a small wave of peace and tranquility. She should sleep for a few days.”

“That poor woman,” Dean shook his head. “In her last life she married a demon and in this one, she gets roofied by an angel,” and the eight-year-old little boy reappeared. 

“Have you figured out how to get her reunited with her ustrina?” Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “Sooner that happens, the sooner we can fix her.”

“Yeah, I do,” Crowley responded. “I'm going to have to let Mummy Dearest out of Hell.”

That had never ended well in the past.


	12. Chapter 12

_***** “The subject's not up for discussion, omega,” Crowley growled as he prepared to head to the surface. The mate of a powerful witch wanted to make a deal with the King of Hell himself. “I'm not lifting the spell. I've been telling you for years...no children.”_

_  
Raelynn fixed him with an icy glare, grabbed her copy of 'Dante's Inferno', sat down on her throne and started to read._

_  
Crowley knew this trick. “The silent treatment? Really, love?”_

_Raelynn turned a page and didn't lookup.  
_

_Crowley huffed in frustration. “Fine! I'm going topside for awhile, you infuriating bint!” *****_

  
That had been the last time that Crowley had spoken to his queen before she had been taken from him. By the time he had returned home, the curse had already been cast and his mate had vanished. 

  
“If I let you go upstairs, you promise to play nice with the humans?” Crowley once again felt more like the parent than the child as he gave his mother a stern look. “You're just going to help me restore Raelynn's ustrina and then you'll come home?”

  
Rowena rolled her eyes. “Witch's honor,” she held up her hand. 

  
“Witches have no honor,” Crowley mumbled under his breath as he grabbed her shoulder and transported both of them to the mountain. 

  
He brought them directly next to the hot springs. Unlike Sam and Dean or even, currently, Raelynn, the two of them were capable of withstanding the extremely high temperature. You what they said: If you can't handle the heat, you shouldn't be Hell's royal family. That's not to say that it was comfortable. No, it was sweltering. 

  
“Get on with it, woman,” he ordered.

  
“No respect, you.” Rowena glared at her offspring. 

  
Rowena moved as close to the edge of the boiling water as she could get. She bent down on her knees, spread her hands palm down over the water and began to chant in Latin.   
A dark red ball of energy and light slowly broke the surface of the water.

“Quick,” Rowena urger as the ball hovered in the air. “Take it. You're the only one who can. I can't hold it much longer!"

  
Crowley reached out towards the orb. Instead of grasping hold of it, he absorbed it into himself. A warm, soft feeling settled in his chest. “How do I get it back to Raelynn?”

  
“Why, true love's kiss of course.” Rowena winked at her son and got back to her feet. “You're a mated pair. Your ustrina will keep hers safe until you can return it. And to return it all you need to do is kiss her.”

  
“That's it?” Crowley raised an eyebrow. It sounded way too easy. 

  
“Raelynn also has to be willing to let you snog her of course,” Rowena nodded. 

  
There was the catch. Raelynn was currently terrified of him. “Wonderful,” he muttered. 

  
“Having her ustrina stored with yours should keep your powers balanced until then.” Rowena adjusted her cloak. “Now, I must be going, love. I'll pop home should you have any wee ones.”

His blasted witch of a mother was gone before had time to think.


	13. Chapter 13

“First you lost wifey and now you've gone and lost mommy too?” Dean wasn't even trying to be funny. He was honestly and truly pissed. “Do we need to start lo-jacking you, friggin' family?”

Sam was rubbing his temples. “Rowena's one of the most powerful witches to ever live. She has to go back to Hell. Crowley, what's our best shot of making that happen?”

“Fixing my wife. Raelynn's the only one who's ever been able to control the bint. Mother listens to her.” Crowley peered down the hallway towards the room where his wife lay. Almost on cue, Raelynn started screaming and hollering to be released. 

“I don't see her,” Dean jerked his head down the hallway, “puckering up any time soon.”

“LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HER RIGHT NOW!”

“She's got a mouth on her,” Dean chuckled. 

“I'll go and take care of it.” Castiel started heading for the bedroom.

“ _Big Bird_ ,” Crowley stopped the angel. “Just calm her down, don't knock her out again.”

Castiel nodded. 

“OH NO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKING PIGEON!”

Crowley couldn't help but chuckle. Raelynn always was a feisty one. 

***

Crowley evicted the _Scooby Gang_ and made his way down the hallway and into the bedroom. Raelynn was sitting up in the bed, leaning back against the headboard lethargically. Her eyes were glassy and she appeared as though she was drugged.

“What do you want?” Raelynn half-hissed, half-slurred at him.

Crowley held up his hands. “I just want to talk, love.”

“Don't call me that,” she glared. “I am NOT your love.”

Crowley's eyes darkened. “Yes. You. Are. Wither you remember or not, that's exactly what you've been for over a hundred bleeding years. You once made me promise you that I'd never let you go or leave you alone. Even if that blasted curse insists on making you act like the child you have not been since the dawn of the 20th century I will see that promise kept. Don't tell me what to do, _love_.” 

Raelynn deflated a little but the look in her angel-roofied eyes was still defiant. “Prove it. Prove to me everything you're saying I true.”

Crowley knew exactly how to do that. He pulled out his phone and called Sam. The moose was always good at research.


	14. Chapter 14

Twenty-four hours later, Sam arrived back at the cabin with a file folder and an exhausted-looking Dean trailing behind him. 

“What the bloody hell is wrong with him?” Crowley snatched the folder out of Sam's hand and jerked his head in Dean's direction. 

“He's not adjusting really well to the sun always being up. He stayed up all night because he was waiting for the sun to set before going to bed.” Sam chuckled. 

“No one's ever said that he was the brains of the operation.”

“I'm tired, not deaf, assholes,” Dean grumbled. 

Crowley smirked to himself and flipped through the file. Moose had come through for him. “Well, your presence is no longer required here. You two can leave and get a head start on tracking down the harpy who birthed me.”

Once the Winchesters had gone, Crowley took the file and made his way back to the bedroom. While Raelynn was now awake and healthy, he had warded the room to keep her from escaping. He couldn't have her running off when he was so close to getting her back. Waving his hand, he lowered the wards before opening the door. “Raelynn, come out here, love.”

While Raelynn was no longer so hostile that Castiel's intervention was needed, she still always glared angrily at him every time she saw him. “What?” She to a stop in the doorway and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Come out to the living room, sweetheart.”

She gave him a look that was equal parts hopeful and suspicious. “You're letting me out?”

“Do you promise not to try and run?”

Raelynn nodded vigorously. “Yes, I promise.”

Crowley used his free hand and gently clasped hers. “Than come, I have something to show you.”

“What?”

In the living room, Crowley pulled her to sit beside him on the couch. “You wanted proof that I was telling the truth.” He handed her the file. “Here it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My husband was in the Marines in his early twenties and was briefly stationed in Alaska. He once did the exact same thing that Dean does in this chapter because he lost track of the time and wasn't used to almost twenty-four hours of sunlight a day.


	15. Chapter 15

“Crowley,” Raelynn sighed. “This is just a photograph of the great-great aunt that I’m named for.” She completely dismissed the photo in the file.

Crowley felt like screaming. Raelynn was so determined to disbelieve him that she was overlooking something. He took the folder from her and plucked out the clipping from the April 16, 1912 edition of the now defunct Dublin Daily News newspaper. ‘TITANIC SINKS! 1500 THOUGHT DEAD!’ its headline screamed. “Your family perished on the ship,” he handed her the clipping. “I met you not long after that.” He left out the part where he had originally sought her out to buy her soul. He had a good feeling, based on experience, that she wouldn’t like that information anymore now than she did over a hundred years earlier.

Raelynn ran her hand over the article. “The steel’s a wee bit too weak.”

“What was that, love?” Crowley’s breath caught in his throat. Raelynn had just spoken with her true accent.

“That’s what me da used to say when he was helping to build Titanic. The steel’s a wee bit too weak.” The real Raelynn seemed to be broaching the surface.

“Raelynn,” he got her attention. “Who am I, sweetheart?”

“Alpha,” she whispered before shaking her head and rubbing her hands over her eyes. “What the hell was that?” The accent was once again gone.

Crowley’s hope deflated. “That was you remembering who you really are, my love. You know, not many people know that one of the main reasons the Titanic’s hull was so easy breach was because the steel used in her construction was inferior.”

“Yeah,” Raelynn conceded. “Me knowing that was kind of weird.”

“Raelynn, you know that I’m the King of Hell. You’ve met an angel and the bleeding Winchester idiots from your books. You’re holding proof of your past, our past, in your hands. What else is it going to take to make you believe me?” Crowley was starting to sound pitiful and he loathed himself for it.

Raelynn didn’t answer his question. “You know, ever since I started reading the Supernatural books, I’ve dreamed about you…even before I met you. I’m starting to wonder if those were more than just dreams,” she gave a weary chuckle. “I still can’t bring myself to believe all of this.”

“I can prove it.” Crowley grabbed the forgotten photograph. “Look at the man’s face who is standing in the background.” He held the photo up.

The minute she saw him, Raelynn gasped. Her eyes shot to his but she seemed unable or unwilling to speak.

“I can give you off of your memories back, love,” he tempted.

“Ho…how?”

Crowley smirked. He held up a finger. “One kiss, that’s all it takes. One kiss gives you your life back. One kiss and you’ll remember who you belong to and where your home really is and always will be.”

“I’ll make you a deal.” Raelynn’s voice quivered but her eyes still held that little bit of defiance that Crowley loved so much.

“I’m listening.”

“I’ll let you kiss me but if nothing happens you have to let me go and leave me alone…forever.”

“Deal. Shall we seal it with a kiss?” He smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

Raelynn's breath caught in her throat as Crowley reached up and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. She closed her eyes and tried not to thin about the fact that she was letting a demon kiss her. And not just any demon, the King of Hell himself. The urge to run away was strong but Raelynn resisted and allowed his lips to softly touch hers. Almost instantly, a thick cloud of purple smoke clouded her mind before memories started to race through brain like a film without sound, like an old five-cent nickelodeon from the start of the 20th century. It seemed to go on forever like Father Jones Easter mass. Wait...who the hell was Father Jones? Her family were baptists. And how did she know what a nickelodeon was and how much they used to cost? Confusion clouded her brain before everything went black.

“Raelynn,” her Alpha called to her.

Her eyes opened. She was laying on a couch. The room she was in was completely unfamiliar to her. She blinked her eyes a few times and then she remembered. “Bleedin' Christ...please tell me I'm dreaming?” Her accent had returned.

“Omega?” Crowley knelt beside her and asked her hesitantly. He gently stroked her cheek.

Raelynn nodded as she slowly sat up. “Almost thirty bleedin' years I've been trapped inside this bipolar welcome mat?”

“Unfortunately, yes, my love.” Crowley moved to sit beside her. He made a move towards her, as though he was about to take her in his embrace but he seemed to catch himself. “I'm sorry that it took me so long to find you.”

“Don't be, Alpha,” Raelynn shook her head. “You found me, that's all that matters.”

“You should be furious with me,” Crowley seemed compelled to point out. “In fact, I do believe you were the last time we were together.”

Raelynn nodded and chuckled. “It does tend to piss off a lass just a wee bit when she discovers her husband using black magic to keep her barren.”

Crowley rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from her. “It was hoodoo, not technically black magic but, either way, I was wrong for doing it. I met my son, Gavin, while you were missing. When you ally yourself with the brothers Winchester suddenly time-travel comes to be in realm of possibility,” he explained upon seeing her confused face. “Gavin's not a waste of a human being now that he's living in modern times. You might even say I'm proud of the kid.”

“Where is this step-son of mine?” Raelynn raised an eyebrow.

“Normally he's a family court solicitor in Scotland but currently he's temporary leave while he travels the United Kingdom and the rest of Europe looking for wayward grandmother.”

Raelynn laughed. “Your ma's loose on humanity?”

Crowley nodded. “It was the only way to get your ustrina back. One a positive note, she's perfectly happy to return to Hell should we provide her with more grandchildren.”

Raelynn couldn't help think that her beloved mother-in-law was manipulating the situation to her (Raelynn's) benefit. “Is it a positive note because we're never having children and you're finally free of her?” Yeah, almost thirty years, and she still sounded bitter.

“No,” Crowley turned towards her and _finally_ touched her. He reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand. “Gavin seems to be proof that I'm not completely hopeless as a father. I never should have made the choice for both of us. If you still want children, so do I, Omega.”

Raelynn grinned as tears pooled in her eyes. “I still want them,” she told them. “Before we get to that part though...I'd really, really love it if you kissed me again.”

Now it was Crowley's turn to grin. He pulled her mouth to his and practically devoured her. He'd been starved of her affections for decades and she felt it in the way that he kissed her. “I love you, Omega,” he whispered against her lips when they parted.

Raelynn gave him a smirk befitting the Queen of Hell. “Why don't you take me home and prove it to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before it was the name of a TV network for kids, a nickelodeon was the first kind of movie theater to ever exist. They were usually set up in old storefronts and abandoned buildings/warehouses. The price of admission was a nickel...hence that name nickelodeon. Nickelodeon theaters were popular in the United States from about 1905 to 1915 but they also existed in Europe as well. It was a cheap form of entertainment that even poor families like Raelynn's could sometimes afford. Can you believe that? There was once a point in history where going to the movies was AFFORDABLE! It used to cost five cents to get in and the last time I went to see a movie ('Venom', I believe it was) I paid twelve bucks to get in and than almost twenty bucks for just a medium popcorn and large drink. I want a time-machine.


	17. The End

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Crowley panted as his beautiful omega bounced up and down on his cock. Raelynn was the only woman that had ever been able to take all of what he’d sold his soul to obtain. It had been so long since he had been with her that he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He grabbed her hips and switched their positions so that Raelynn was now on her back.

“Hard and fast, Alpha.” Raelynn ran a dainty hand up his bare chest. “It’s been too long.”

“Oh, how I’ve missed you, mu perfect little Omega,” Crowley growled as he crashed his lips to hers and proceeded to pound her into the mattress.

***

Later, once their desires had been sated, Crowley held his bride close to him as they lay tangled together in their red silk sheets for the first time in almost three decades. A part of him feared that if he let her go, she’d vanish again.

“I’m not going anywhere, love,” Raelynn kissed his chest. She knew exactly what he was thinking. She always did. “It’s over. I’m home, and I love you.”

Crowley chuckled and kissed her forehead. “I love you too, darling.”

***

**SOME TIME LATER….**

“I can’t believe I let you two talk me into this,” Crowley grumbled as he followed his wife and eldest son down the stairs that led into the Winchester’s bunker. His youngest son lay sleeping in the baby carrier he carried with one hand.

“They helped you find me,” Raelynn reminded him. “They killed the witch that cursed me.”

“And they’re still trying to help us find Grandmother,” Gavin chipped in.

“The least we can do is introduce them to the baby that wouldn’t exist if not for them.”

Both Winchester brothers were in the bunker’s library when the family of four arrived…and they weren’t alone.

“Mother?” Crowley glared at the woman in question. “What are you doing here?”

  
“Samuel and I ran into each other on a hunt –”

“Translation: I caught her casting love spells for profit down in Florida.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

Rowena rolled her eyes. “A girl’s got to make a living somehow.” Her eyes lit up when they fell on Raelynn. “There’s my beautiful daughter-in-law.” She shuffled over to hug the younger woman. “I’ve missed you, lass.”

Raelynn smiled. “I’ve missed you too.”

“This is our baby gift,” Dean told Crowley. “Grandma back in Hell where she belongs. So, where is the littlest demon in the family.”

Crowley set the baby carrier on the table. “Everyone, meet Nox Midnight.”

“Of course,” Sam rolled his eyes. “You managed to work ‘dark’ into his name twice.”

“We think it fits the Crown Prince of Hell,” Crowley smirked and wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist.

**_ FINIS _ **


End file.
